


You Call Me Monster

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Morning After, No Sex, No Smut, Pain, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Minghao thinks about the intensity and the obsessive nature of he and Junhui's relationship after they make sex of a kind that cam only come with men like Minghao and the agony of the love of your life been with someone else behind your back
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 12





	You Call Me Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how to describe this; it's not quite sad but it's very raw and human. Leave comments xxx

Minghao looked around to where Junhui silently slept on the left side of the bed in a arc-ceilinged room with the 17th Century exposed blackwood-timber beams that were as dark as could possibly be. They were as dark as Junhui's hair, the rich colour of his eyes. The darkness of the wood clashed sensually with the red blood on Junhui's back that ran down his skin and absorbed into the white linen sheets below. Junhui's skin was still electrified hot even though the room was cool, it been the middle of the winter; the covers were pushed down around his hips and the bed was open at one side, ready for Minghao to slip in. The claw marks were livid on Junhui's skin, but, beautiful. Not that they would end, but, Minghao often wondered if they ever came to grief and Junhui moved on as he would, what the next lover, the next partner, the next strong person in his life, would say about all the scars and marks and claws on his body. 

Minghao moved across the room quietly, avoiding the floorboards he knew that squeaked, and got into the bed beside Junhui. Junhui was sleeping on his side, completely unconscious.

He pressed up in a hold against Junhui's back. The blood from Junhui's back covered Minghao's front, and, Minghao slipped one of his arms beneath Junhui's head. His fingertips touched Junhui's lips, and, they came away covered in red blood from where Junhui's torn lips were still bleeding.

Junhui had a funny but non-wide condition where one could feel his heartbeat anywhere and everywhere on his body. Junhui's heart's rhythm filled up Minghao's system as though the heartbeat was his own, and, there was something visceral in the way that Minghao's brain couldn't quite comprehend it's own heart alive, and, the appearence of a second living heart.

Minghao's fingertips stroked over the hard curve yet flatness of Junhui's chest, the blood from Junhui's torn and shredded lips and blood from bite marks and claw marks on his chest getting smeared across his oak-toned skin by Minghao's fingertips.

Minghao's nose nudged against the back of Junhui's neck, and, his tongue ran over a spot that was stained red with blood. A hitched breath came from Junhui's body, and, he woke up over a few seconds.

"Shh." Minghao's hand on Junhui's chest slid up around the base of his throat in a gentle touch. "It's alright..."

From the way Junhui's body relaxed back down, Minghao could tell that Junhui had gone back to sleep, surrendering, at Minghao's words. 

The sense of the ultimate trust that Junhui had in him made Minghao rise above the sky, to a place beyond, where it was just he and Junhui, this feeling between the two of them; it was something visceral, raw, vulnerable, transcendent. Something heady and pagan and human. It was why Junhui was for Minghao and Minghao was for Junhui. They were made for each other. 

Minghao's other arm went around Junhui, and, he held onto him in a manner that was tight but not suffocating. 

Junhui was the ultimate love for him; the ultimate feeling. The ultimate vibrancy, the ultimate happiness, the ultimate belonging. 

It was a naturalism within Minghao to only settle for a love where he felt the other person was home, where he was intoxicated with that person, where they were nothing without the other, because, ultimately, that was love to Minghao. The love that his friends had with their other halves...it was so bland, and, in a manner, it appeared so fake. They could just easily drift away from each other and find someone else. It was why Minghao was careful with Junhui, careful with how he loved him. If Junhui left, Minghao would be alone for the rest of his life. There was no one else like Junhui in the world that Minghao could love so madly, and, be loved so madly in return. Minghao and Junhui were the ultimate cocktail, for the other only.

And what his friends and their other halves insisted were love, Minghao was saddened for them.

You don't know what love is at all, Minghao thought all the time, especially when he was around them. You're just those people who settle down and go through life because that's what they think it is, but, then, the worse thing, you look at people like me and wonder, "Well, how did he manage that, then?"

Minghao's nose nudged up against the back of Junhui's neck. "I love you." He whispered.

Hours later, the night still dark, Minghao found himself unable to sleep again, and, he sat in the armchair in one corner of his bedroom, watching Junhui sleep. Junhui had stopped bleeding now, but, he was still raw. Cold water in the bath could be the only trick. The only way to get him clean without hurting him. 

How did you even think you could cheat on me and get away with it? Minghao thought of the man asleep in his bed. Don't you understand that I can't just go on, you can't just leave me this way...not after what you've done...what you've done to me?

Minghao's index and middle fingertips stroked down the side of his face from his temple to his chin as he thought even more thoughts, so dark, so animalistic, that had made he and Junhui's relationship such a state in the first place. The desperation, the worser side of human naturalism, it had all collided...

But this is why you call me Monster, Minghao thought. This is why I'm the only person in the world you call Monster.


End file.
